


The Weekly Visit

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: It's time for Hermione's weekly visit to her husband, Severus Snape. Short story. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.
> 
> Hermione is at least 18 in this story.

Hermione prepared herself for her weekly visit to Snape’s quarters, her face wooden. Thanks to that Marriage Law she had been obliged to wed him, even though… well, they were married now.

She still lived in Gryffindor Tower and the other Gryffindors approved of this. Hermione wasn’t that popular, but wasn’t this where she belonged? Not down with Professor Snape. Even though she said Snape was considerate, a cup of tea would be there when she returned.

In the dungeons, Snape’s face was cool when he opened the door. Only alone in his warded bedroom, did they relax and love.

FINIS


End file.
